


Danger leads to hot sex

by MissEncheva



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEncheva/pseuds/MissEncheva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>porn w/ plot; fluffy comedy. JJ was in danger. Reid had to make sure she is fine. They ended up in his apartment and had sex, Garcia called JJ and they talked about it; then Morgan showed up and was left stunned due to an interesting situation in front of Reid's door. NC-17 for reason!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danger leads to hot sex

**Author's Note:**

> Reid/JJ  
> Genre: porn w/ plot; hurt/comfort; action/adventure; fluffy comedy; all AU  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own “Criminal Minds” or the characters recognizable from the show.  
> Enjoy =]

Danger leads to hot sex  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

“Everybody take their positions.” Ordered Hotch.  
The unsub was in the bullpen in Garcia’s office. She was in there as his hostage. They had made contact with the unsub and he was soon to surrender when Reid stood up with a letter, which was evidence, in hand looking thoughtfully at it.  
“Hotch.” He said and walked to him. “The unsub knows a lot about us. Out habits and workplace, out home addresses. He says,” Reid shows the evidence to Hotch “ “and you won’t be save even at your own homes.” Think about it Hotch, how did the unsub gave the postman the letter at 12:35 and caught the train at 12:42 from the south station? It should have taken him at least 20 minutes without any traffic and if all lights were green.” Explained Reid when Prentiss joined them. Reid continued “There are two unsubs.”  
“Who is at home?” asked Prentiss.  
“JJ.” Said Rossi who had heard their conversation.  
“Okay.” Hotch walked to the stairs and climbed two. He then turned to the people in the BAU’s office. “Listen everybody. JJ is in potential danger. There are two unsubs. One here to distract us and another who is probably after JJ. Morgan you and Rossi stay here. Prentiss, Reid and I are going to JJ’s house.” He explained and walked to the elevator. So did Prentiss and Reid. In a few minutes they were in Hotchner’s SUV. Prentiss was calling the police, Reid tried to connect to JJ, Hotch was driving.  
“They are sending backup.” Said Prentiss.  
“She is not picking up.” Worried Reid.  
“We’ll have to hurry.” Said Hotch, put the blue lights on and drove like he was chasing somebody. Soon they were there. The backup Prentiss called still wasn’t on the spot but they couldn’t wait. There was another car in front of JJ’s house.  
“Prentiss, you go through the back door. Reid and I through the front.” Said Hotch. Emily nodded took her gun out and went in the back. Hotch and Reid also took their guns out and walked to the door. They slowly opened the door and Hotch was first to go inside. Then they heard shooting and ran upstairs. Emily got in through the back door and also ran up the stairs. When she was on the second floor she slowed down, pointed her gun and looked around. Then she saw Reid gesturing to her to go in a room. She walked there and saw JJ and Hotch with their guns pointed at the unsub. JJ had shot him in the shoulder. By that time the police were in front of JJ’s house. A few officers stepped inside and took the unsub to one of the police cars.

JJ, Hotch, Reid and Prentiss were now outside.  
“What’s going to happen now?” asked JJ.  
“The usual. They’ll take him to the hospital and then to prison and to court.” Answered Hotch. “I’ll call Morgan to tell him everything’s ok.” And with that Hotch walked aside.  
“Are you okay, JJ?” asked her Reid.  
“Yes, Spence, I’m as OK as I can be.” She answered and ran her hands through her hair.  
“If there’s anything I can do…” started Emily.  
“Thank you.” Nodded JJ.  
“Prentiss the other unsub still has Penelope. You and I are going back.” Hotch explained while he was walking towards them. “Reid you stay with JJ, make sure she’s fine.” He said and walked to his car with Emily.  
Reid and JJ looked at each other.  
“Agent Jareau,” said a police officer.  
“Yes,” JJ turned to look at him.  
“You can return to your home.” The police officer added, smiled and left.  
JJ looked towards her house but didn’t move. She couldn’t. Reid insecurity and looked at her.  
“JJ,” he started.  
“I can’t, Spence. I just…” she cut him off.  
“Okay, do you want me to drive you somewhere? Sister, friend?” he asked sympathetically.  
She looked at him. “Can… can I stay with you?”  
He looked at her then to the ground for a second then back at her.  
“I mean… you know; forget it. I’ll just…” She took two steps towards her home when she felt his hand on hers.  
“Of course.” He said and smiled a little.  
She nodded and walked to her car. “I have some stuff in my car. You know with our job we always need to have a go bag.” She explained.  
“I can get you some things and the car keys.” Reid suggested.  
“Yeah… that will be nice. Otherwise we couldn’t open the car.” JJ smiled. “Top drawer of the cabinet next to the door. And in my bedroom in the closet. Take whatever you like from there.” She smiled.  
Reid walked in her house, took the keys and walked to the second floor. He didn’t know which room was her bedroom but the bathroom door was opened and the window was facing the street where JJ was waiting. Reid walked into the bathroom and opened the window.  
“JJ,” he called.  
She looked up “Yeah?”  
“Which room?”  
“Second on the left.”  
He nodded and closed the window. JJ chuckled. Reid walked into the room and took a bag he saw in the closet. Her closet was well ordered. There were shirts, t-shirts, jeans, trousers for work and other clothes. He thought for a second then took some things and put them in the bag. He then closed the doors of the cabinet and looked around in the room. He saw her hairbrush on the dressing table and put in the bag. Then he walked downstairs; closed the front door and took the bag to JJ’s car. Reid gave her the keys and she gave him those for her house so that he could lock it. He did, walked back to the car and saw that JJ was in the passenger seat. Without questioning he took his seat and drove. He knew that she wasn’t feeling well enough to drive. Soon they got to his building. Reid parked the car in the parking and they walked to the building and to his flat. He unlocked the door and let JJ walk inside; he stepped in after her and closed the door. He knew that JJ wasn’t feeling good at all. He was sure she was better 30 minutes ago maybe because she still had adrenalin running through her veins. She looked around the living room. It was big. There were a lot of books on the bookshelves, a nice big couch with a coffee table in front of it and a flat screen TV on the wall. There were 4 more doors.  
“That’s the bathroom over there.” He said and pointed at one of the doors. “The kitchen and the bedroom” he pointed at other two doors.  
JJ nodded.  
“Do you want anything to drink? Tea?” he wondered.  
“Yes, thank you tea would be nice.” JJ said silently. She wasn’t feeling good. She was sad and confused and even a little scared. Reid really didn’t know what to do. He just went to make some tea. JJ sat on the couch and looked around some more. When he came back she looked at him.  
“You have a nice home.” She said and smile. He gave her a mug with chamomile tea. He hoped that it will make her feel more relaxed.  
“Thank you. … You too.” He said. JJ looked aside and he frowned. “I’ll prepare the bed for you and give you a towel if you want to take a bath.” He said in a minute. JJ nodded and Reid walked to his bedroom.  
When he came back JJ had already drunk her tea and has sitting on the couch hugging her legs.  
“Spence,” she said fast when she saw him walk out.  
“Is everything ok?” he looked around.  
“Yes, yes. I’ll just go take a shower. Perhaps.” She looked at Reid looking for an answer.  
“Ah, the towels are in the bathroom. You’ll see them.” He said and looked at the bathroom door then at JJ.  
She stood up and walked past Reid. Then she stopped in front of the door and turned to look at him. She smiled. “Thank you.”  
He smiled back. “Always JJ… I’ll go make some dinner.”  
“Macaroni with cheese.” She said fast.  
“I have this.” He said, happy that she didn’t say chicken soup or something other that he couldn’t prepare.  
JJ walked inside and closed the door. She took a deep breath. Took her clothes off and stepped in the shower zone. She showered. When she was done she wrapped the towel around her body and walked out to get her bags. She opened the door stepped out and closed it. When she turned she saw Reid going through some book. When he saw her he cleared his throat, put the book down on the coffee table, put his hands in his pockets and walked back to the kitchen. When the door was closed JJ walked to her go bad which she had brought from her car and took out a pair of red, silk strings. She looked at the bag that Reid had packed earlier for her and saw her favourite shorts and t-shirt. She then walked back to the bathroom and put them on, then walked out and into the kitchen.  
“Spence, I’m done with the bathroom.” She said.  
“OK, JJ. This is almost ready.” Reid gestured towards the macaroni.  
In a few minutes they sat at the table and had dinner. It passed mostly in silence. After that JJ took a seat on the couch and waited for Reid to come back from the kitchen where he was washing the dishes. In a few minutes he came back and sat on the other end of the couch.  
“Do you want to watch TV?” he asked her.  
She shook her head ‘no’. She slowly crawled next to him and kissed him on the lips.  
“JJ, what are you…” he tried to ask when she moved back a bit to make herself more comfortable and then she kissed him again. He pushed her back slightly and looked at her.  
“JJ, don’t… that’s… not right. You want this because of what happened today. I shouldn’t be taking advantage of you.” He explained, though his body reacted in another way that was becoming very visible very fast.  
“You are not taking advantage on me, Spence.” She gave a quick kiss to his lips “I need this.” She leaned in to kiss him again.  
“You don’t need this. I could give you a massage.” He was definitely sure that if she needed comfort after something like this it shouldn’t be sex with a co-worker.  
“A massage?” She said and smiled somewhat wickedly.  
“Not that kind.” He said. JJ didn’t expect him to understand what she meant. Yes, he was a great profiler but she never thought he knew a lot about sex, not that this was a lot. She was kind of confused due to the prior incedent but when she looked down and saw the bulge in his pants she felt the overwhelming feeling of want rush back into her and she looked in his eyes.  
“I want this.” She said but he didn’t look like he was willing to do anything… yet. “Please, Spence.” She begged in a whisper looking straight in his eyes. And then he kissed her.  
His kiss wasn’t like hers. It was hungry and comforting. She felt his tongue enter her mouth and she touched it with hers. And that was it. He put his hand on her hip and helped her move so that she would straddle him on the couch. She felt his hardness pressed against her core and moaned. He shifted a little bit beneath her and his cock hushed her harder. She then started rocking her pelvis slightly seeking for the much needed friction between their bodies. He moved his left hand on her lower back his right one was in her hair. In a few moments he pushed his hand between her shorts and strings and gave her behind a little squeeze. In a moment she moved away from him and stepped on the floor. She took her shorts off and once more took her position. They started kissing again. Reid pushed her up a little so that she wouldn’t be sitting on him but standing on her knees allowing him access to her now drenched pussy. When she was in the position he wanted her to be in, he moved his hands to her lower thighs and slid his right hand up till he reached her hot core. He moved her strings aside and pushed a finger in her. She moaned breaking the kiss. In a few moments he pushed another finger in her. JJ gasped as she felt him stretch her more. He stared moving his fingers deeper in her and almost taking them out teasing her, never touching her clit.  
“…Spence, please…” begged JJ not sure for what exactly.  
Reid took his fingers out and Jen pounded and mewled in dissatisfaction. He took a good grip on her bottom with one hand and supporting her waist with the other he stood up and carried her to his bedroom and then he suddenly let her go. She fell on the bed and let out a little scream with laughter.  
“Spence!” she laughed.  
“What?” he went for his most innocent voice but also laughed. Then he sat on the bed. JJ quickly moved and sat next to Reid. She looked at his eyes then at his lips and leaned in but didn’t kiss him. He gently pushed her on the bed until she was lying and then kissed her lips.  
“Are you sure you want this?” he moved back and asked.  
“Yes.” She smiled. “But I think it’s kind of late to ask after what happened on the couch.” She added and Reid smiled.  
He helped her sit up and take her top off. JJ unclasped her bra and let it fall next to her shirt beside the bed. He pushed her back into laying position and kissed her neck, down her chest to her lower abdomen and he took her strings off. He kissed up her inner thighs. JJ knew where he was headed to and shuddered.  
“Spence, stop.” She asked her voice small.  
He looked at her questionably.  
“I… ah… I don’t like this.” She said a little ashamed which he noticed.  
“You shouldn’t be shamed or worried because of that.” Reid reassured her.  
“I know… just… everybody tells me it’s great and I want to like it but…” JJ trailed off.  
“In that case why don’t we try? Just for a minute. Then I’ll stop and you’ll tell me weather it feels good, okay?”  
JJ nodded and let her head drop to the pillows.  
Reid returned to his task; giving little kissed to her inner thighs. Then for a few moments JJ didn’t feel anything, neither a kiss nor a touch. And then he kissed her clit so gently. JJ closed her eyes. That felt very nice. Then he licked her slit slowly and pushed his tongue in her just for a second. She felt his lips on her clit again lightly nipping at it and giving it little kisses. She was breathing deeply and definitely liked what Spence was doing. In a few moments she felt his tongue press against her clitoris then again felt it inside her and then it was over. His warm breath and his talented tongue were gone. She opened her eyes.  
“Why did you stop?” she asked desperately.  
“That was approximately a minute. Did you like it?”  
“Yes, God, yes, Spence it was fantastic.” JJ was excided.  
“Do you want me to continue?”  
“Yes, please,” said JJ and closed her eyes.  
Reid returned to his task. He licked and sucked her core until she started panting.  
“God, Spence… I can’t hold it in.” gasped JJ she felt his lips around her most sensitive spot and he sucked. JJ grabbed the sheets tightly and her body tensed. She said his name in a moan, her muscles contracted. In a few moments while she was still trying to catch her breath she released the sheets. Jen was feeling light-headed and happy and due to her ecstasy she had completely forgotten that Spence was there.  
“I reckon it felt good.” He said notifying his existence.  
JJ nodded twice and licked her lips to moisture them.  
“That Was Great.” She said breathing heavily.  
Reid took a napkin from his bedside table. He wiped his mouth with it. JJ didn’t know why exactly but that made her want to kiss him. She rested her body on her elbows for a second then reached and put her hand around Reid’s neck. She pulled him on top of her, their body’s touching. She noticed that he had taken his drawers off. His cock was pressed against her thigh. As they kissed he reached and opened a drawer. He took out a condom and broke the kiss. JJ was still feeling a little out-of-this-world and kept her eyes closed. It was certainly one of those mind-blowing orgasms. She should have jumped Dr. Reid’s bones a while ago. The blond was now smiling kind of wickedly. He’s so intelligent and smart. He must know a lot about sex and… Jennifer completely forgot to think. Something big, long, and thick was sliding into her wet centre. She automatically bent her legs in the knees and spread them as much as she could. His long cock was reaching incomprehensible depths in her opinion. With every thrust he made she felt something huge and powerful building up in her. She soon caught his rhythm; not too fast not too slow, just perfect and pushed against him meeting his every stroke. After a few trusts JJ screamed as she climaxed. It hit her so fast and her man knew how to prolog the amazing feeling he had brought to her. Reid was master in bed, hell a doctor; he could even be a professor and teach. JJ was in heaven.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
JJ woke up in Reid’s bed the next morning. The sun was coming in through the open window in his bed room. She looked around and smiled contently. Her phone rang.  
“Hello?” said she.  
“JJ, it’s Penelope. How are you?” JJ heard Garcia’s happy voice through the receiver.  
“I’m okay, Garcia, though it wasn’t exactly a nice break from work. And how are you… they told me,”  
“Oh. I’m great! My chocolaty goodness saved me!” Garcia interrupted JJ.  
“Oh? Are you talking about Morgan?” said JJ in a dirty was.  
“Yes… But enough about me, how did your night go?” Penelope knew that Hotch told Reid to stay with her friend.  
“Spence made it all better.” she said with a happy sigh.  
“Oh girl, are you at Reid’s?” Garcia asked with a hint of squeakiness.  
“In his bed.” Garcia could feel JJ’s smile. They had talked about the fact that JJ liked Reid in ‘that’ way and that she wanted to have sex with him and it wasn’t much of a surprise for the tech girl.  
“Ohhhh… that’s great JJ. Tell me everything!” Garcia clapped with her hands.  
“Garcia! …okay. First I want to say that he’s a fantastic kisser. I’m telling you Garcia once you kiss him there’s no turning back. You have to have more!” said JJ enthusiastically.  
“Oh?” astonished Penelope, “Really. That good?” she giggled.  
“And that’s not the only fascinating thing that he can do with his mouth.” JJ said in such a silent voice that it came out much like a whisper.  
“Are you talking about French love?”  
“Yes, I am.”  
“Etait-il bon?”  
“What?”  
“Oh… was it good?”  
“YES!” JJ exclaimed.  
“Alright, alright!” laughed Garcia, “Calm down!”  
“I mean it, Garcia. I thought I didn’t like it before him.”  
“Really, the others weren’t good?”  
“Yeah, I guess so.” JJ sighed.  
“Look, honey, if you didn’t like it before it’s because of the man you were with.” Told her Garcia.  
“But, Spence! It was great!” said JJ smiling.  
“Did you… you know?”  
“Yes… I did.” Said JJ shyly. “Many times.” she added.  
Garcia giggled and so did JJ.  
“Okay, okay…” started the tech girl. “Tell me about the thing that we have discussed.”  
“There are a lot. Which one?” asked JJ.  
“You know. Don’t make me say it.” Laughed Penelope,  
“Ohh… ahh… yes… well…” started JJ.  
“Come on JJ! Tell me!” Garcia squeaked.  
“Big and hard and,”  
“Ok, enough. I’m becoming jealous. Anyway, JJ, you my dear hit the jackpot with our boy-wonder.”  
“I know, I know. Garcia, he’s great. And he’s gonna walk in any second now.” Smiled JJ.  
“I’m so happy for you mon sucré. Au revoir.”  
“Bye.” JJ whispered and hung up.  
Reid opened the door and walked in the room.  
“Hey.” He said.  
“Hey,” said JJ.  
“I, ah, made breakfast.” Reid started.  
“Thank you.”  
“About last night” they said simultaneously.  
They laughed for a few moments.  
“You start.” Said Reid.  
“I just wanted to say that last night was amazing and I would like to do it again sometime soon.”  
Reid smiled.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The whole team excluding JJ and Reid were in the bullpen. They didn’t have a case.  
“Where is Reid?” asked Hotch. “His mobile is turned off.”  
“I don’t know.” Answered Morgan. “Should I got get him. He’s probably home reading.”  
“NO!” Penelope almost shouted as she walked to Morgan’s desk.  
Hotch and Derek looked at her inquiring.  
“I mean… maybe he’s busy… or…” Garcia tried to explain.  
“Come on, Penelope, what could be Reid doing at this hour?” Morgan cut her off, stood up took his coat and walked to the elevator. “I’ll go get him.”  
“But…” Garcia pouted.  
Soon Morgan was in front of Reid’s front door. He knocked. In a few moments Reid opened the door only with a towel around his waist. Morgan was stunned.  
“Morgan, what is it? Is there a case?” Reid asked.  
“Reid, you’re only in a towel.” Said Derek like the other man didn’t know that fact. “Nice abs.” he added.  
“I know right.” Said a pretty blond girl who also had only a towel wrapped around her sexy body. She walked pass Morgan and into Reid’s apartment with 3 glasses for Champagne and headed to one of the rooms. She opened one of the doors and Morgan saw a big bed.  
“Reid what’s going,” started Morgan but was interrupted by a familiar female voice coming from the bedroom.  
“Dr. Reid, we’re waiting…!”  
“Yeah… Morgan I’m busy. Tell Hotch I’m going to call him later.” And with that Reid closed the door.  
Derek had never been as stunned as then and there standing in front of Reid’s door were there were at least 2 women most likely naked. He walked out of the building to the FBI headquarters.

Reid opened the door to his bedroom. JJ was still in the bed and Katy, the sweet neighbor girl, was sitting next to JJ. They were talking about her break-up with her boyfriend 2 days ago because he was an awful and irreparable idiot.  
When Katy finished her sentence she turned her attention to Reid.  
“Thank you Dr. Reid for letting me use your bathroom.” She said to him.  
“You don’t need to call me Doctor,” Reid said.  
“I can’t believe I let my stupid boyfriend ‘repair’ mine!” Katy told JJ and gave the bottle of champagne to Reid. “Could you open it.” She asked sweetly “I am so happy that we broke-up; I did tell him, you know, that when we break-up I’m going to drink champagne” Katy looked at JJ, then took 2 gasses so that Reid could pour the liquid there. Then gave one to JJ and took the third. Spence poured some there too and they had a toast.  
“For my break up!” said Katy happily. In a few minutes she walked out of the bedroom to the bathroom.  
“She’s very nice.” Said JJ and smiled.  
“Yeah… she’s very cheerful.”  
“Back to the topic. We’re going to take a shower together later, right?” Jen asked and bit her lower lip.  
“Yeah, otherwise I wouldn’t be walking around in a towel… and let Morgan see me and Katy in towels only.”  
“Morgan was here?”  
“Yes.” Reid looked down.  
JJ started to laugh uncontrollably.  
“It’s not funny, JJ.”  
“Morgan...” laugh “saw” laugh “you” laugh “in” laugh “your towel only” laugh “and Katy as she walked in your bedroom only in her towel” laugh.  
“Stop it, JJ. He’s probably telling the whole world right now.” Reid tried to be serous but also laughed.  
In a few minutes JJ was still laughing at the situation and telling possible progresses about what Morgan is telling the team. Katy walked in the room and told them that she had a shower and that she was leaving them have fun. Later JJ and Reid also had a nice shower and Reid showed JJ just how good French love could be.  
End


End file.
